Tigrex
(Snowy Mountains and Tundra) (Sandy Plains) (Sandy Plains) (Tundra) (Tundra) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Roar |Habitats = Snowy Mountains, Desert, Old Desert, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Gorge, Frozen Seaway, Primal Forest, Unknown Great Forest, Heaven's Mount, Ancestral Steppe, Dunes, Sunken Hollow, Sky Corridor |Monster Size = 2325.3 1388.2 |Monster Relations = Brute Tigrex, Tigrex Rare Species, Diorekkusu |Generation = Second }} Tigrex is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. It is known to inhabit a variety of environments and can be encountered at all ranks. __TOC__ Physiology Tigrex is a large, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by its massive head and jaws, powerful limbs and striking yellow/blue striped colouration. The top of its head is tipped with a pair of horn-like ears, and its segmented tail ends with a spiny protrusion. Abilities As a pseudowyvern, its wings have evolved into forelegs, which allows it to run at very fasts speeds. Though it possesses a pair of adequately-developed wings, it is rarely seen flying in a traditional sense. It is in fact more prone to gliding from location to location. It has a powerful set of lungs which gives it the ability to produce extremely loud, concussive roars which can physically damage nearby objects. Unlike many other monsters, Tigrex does not wield control of any elements. Instead, it relies on its sheer brute strength to bring down opponents. Behavior When idle, Tigrex will assume a bipedal gait, standing only upon its hind legs while holding its forelimbs at its side. When threatened or engaging prey, however, it will stand upon all fours and ready itself for combat. It will usually attempt to intimidate would-be attackers with an ear-splitting roar. If combat becomes intense enough, it will flush blood to its forelimbs, face, and eyes, in order to give its skin a bright-red glow as an effort to further intimidate attackers. Habitat The Tigrex can be found in many different environments. Like many wyverns, it will travel far and wide in search of prey. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Tigrex Season 9.0, Tigrex is considerably improved. It now has slightly enlarged horns and is missing one eye; it also has several new attacks, including: a tail-brush, where it wipes its tail in a 180 degree arc behind itself; a vastly improved roar, which covers a far greater area; a frenzied series of agile leaps; a double 360 degree body spin; and finally a triple forward bite. HC Tigrex is an older dominant male with longer horn/ears, blue tinted wings and roaring power stronger than the Brute Tigrex, though it cannot hold a roar as long. It is known for fast unexpected movement, roars focused into an invisible sonic beam easy to spot from sand or snow being blown, an attack were it jumps left-smashes with its foot to the right then jumps ahead to the right and turns then runs back to face its target, double spin attacks like its subspecies and roars so loud the ground cracks beneath it and the air stills as a shock wave reaching beyond its body range. Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Tigrex MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal||True Template:Tigrex MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Enraged Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters